1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a pin regulator for an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as an integrated circuit chip, generally utilize a plurality of pins to connect with a printed circuit board. The pins are thin, and can be easily bent or deformed during assembly or transport. In a subsequent process the deformed pins cannot be accurately received in corresponding jacks defined in the printed circuit board. In common practice, bent or deformed pins are manually returned to a normal state. However, such practice is easily prone to human error. As a result, unqualified integrated circuit chips cannot be accurately regulated, and in a subsequent process, cannot be successfully applied. In addition, the above means is time-consuming and inefficient, incurring a high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.